Streetlight
by Irenical
Summary: A little spark from a streelight gets Ginji thinking one ordinary night. Quick Ban/Ginji fluffiness.


More brief fluff!fic! I'm starting to doubt I know how to write anything else XD; Same deal, nothing belongs to me, other than an intense love of Ban and Ginji ='D 

* * *

Midou Ban was resting peacefully. Having a night without cold stake-outs or wild car-chases was a treat, and Ban appeared to be capitalizing on his chance to actually sleep. Ginji watched him snore softly, head bent down on his chest, glasses carefully set aside on the dashboard, the picture of drowsy contentment.

Ginji didn't get too much uninterrupted shut-eye either, but he couldn't fall asleep that night, and turned to stare out the window at an empty street. The light flickered in his view as a streetlight sputtered out, and Ginji found himself abruptly staring at his own reflection. He tilted his head to the side and saw Ban again in the window before the world outside interfered, light trembling fleetingly before concentrating his window view into the fluttering outlines of the night.

Ginji couldn't stop thinking about Ban, about how nice he looked sleeping, how soft and gentle, a stark contrast to the rude and violent Ban most people knew. Even Ban's wildly spiky hair looked good when he was resting, mussed from sleep, making him look very unkempt and sexy, with a corner of his shirt riding up and exposing his pale stomach…

Had he just called Ban-chan sexy?

It was normal to love Ban-chan. They were partners, best friends, they lived together. But Ginji couldn't figure out whether it was normal to think he was… sexy, too. That seemed a little less like partner and a little bit more like… well, lover.

Blushing bright pink at the thought, Ginji stared out the window into the lit street. Was it so wrong to like Ban-chan like that? They had been together for so long… maybe it was okay for him to…

Thinking about it as hard as he could, Ginji concluded that there was only one way to find out how Ban-chan felt about it, and then the light flickered out in the streetlight again.

Ginji closed his eyes and concentrated, transferring the electricity from the lamp into his fingers. Carefully tracing a pattern in the air with his index, Ginji connected the beginning and the end, creating a little electrical current in the shape of a heart that floated above his hand. It was perfect, from him to Ban-chan. Surely Ban-chan would like it.

"Hey… hey, Ban-chan!" Ginji whispered, to no response. "Ban-chan, look over here!"

Ban snored, and kept snoring.

"Ban-chan, over here!" he repeated at a normal tone, but the dark-haired boy was completely oblivious. Moving a bit and muttering something in his sleep, Ginji's entreaties were lost on him entirely.

Ginji paused and let the current extinguish itself, dismayed. How could he show Ban-chan he loved him if he was fast asleep…? But then Ban twisted again in his sleep, and his face was turned towards Ginji, shirt no longer covering his abdomen at all, and Ginji lost his breath.

He didn't think about it; acting on impulses was part of him. With no thought for the consequences, Ginji moved towards Ban, heart pounding with curiosity and excitement, navigating until his face was directly over Ban's. This close, he could see every line of Ban's features, perfectly sculpted, oblivious, intoxicating.

"Ban-chan, I said I have something to show you!" Ginji whispered softly, and ever so lightly pressed his lips onto Ban's.

The brunette's eyes flickered open immediately, and Ginji saw them shift through wariness and shock before closing his own to resolutely ignore the consequences and kiss Ban with all the sweetness he could muster. He ran tentative lips over the other boy's, completely inexperienced but savoring their soft warmth and this was Ban-chan- he knew he should stop- but there was a current running between him and Ban-chan more intense than anything he could summon up and his whole body resonated with how _right _it felt.

When he finally pulled away, he stared at Ban's impassive blue eyes, his own brown wide and shining, without shame. Ban's face softened suddenly, and Ginji yelped as the other boy pulled him down and pushed their lips together, more roughly than Ginji had, but with just as much passion. But just as Ginji was getting into the kiss- he wasn't even trying to think any more, just get closer to Ban-chan, wriggling his way into the other boy's seat, pressing their bodies together- Ban pulled their faces apart, panting a little, and stared at the blonde.

"So, you said you had something to show me?" 


End file.
